


Five Years

by Badassium1970



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Angst, Confessions, Cute, Fluff, Grinding, M/M, Past Egobang, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7368928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badassium1970/pseuds/Badassium1970
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five years is a long time to have a crush on someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Years

Barry had been crushing on Arin for a long time. Longer than he would care to admit. The crush probably started developing when Barry stated editing the show but he didn’t realise he was falling until it was too late. Honestly, any time would be too late since Arin was already in love with Suzy. He lost all hope when Arin and Suzy got married, not that he wanted them to break up, he didn’t really know what he wanted. All that mattered was even though he was in love with Arin he was still a good person and through his jealousy, he could still be happy for them. 

Half a year later Arin and Dan admitted that they had a thing and Suzy assured everyone that she was okay with it and supported it. Arin still loved her just as much as he did before. Barry again saw through his jealousy enough to be happy for them. They were his friends and he wanted them to be happy. 

Time went on and the couple broke up. It was mutual and nothing really changed apart from they cuddled less and Barry didn’t come home to them making out on the couch. No chemistry was lost between the two and it felt like they were never a couple. 

Barry let three months pass, unsure of how long to wait after a break-up. Every day he hoped that Arin wouldn’t find someone else. Soon he grew tired of living in fear. He was tired of keeping this secret, however, he was still scared. He decided to ask Dan about it first, just in case it would bother him. 

Knocking on Dan’s door sent a shiver of nerves through his body. No one knew about his crush, and he had planned to keep it that way, but it had been five years so it was obvious the crush wasn’t going anywhere. 

“Come in,” Dan sounded like he was in a good mood, which wasn’t any different than usual, but he didn’t sound tired either and that was a plus. 

Barry entered the room, standing in the doorway, fiddling with the bottom of his t-shirt. Smiling, Dan invited his friend to sit next to him on the bed. When he sat down Dan wrapped his arm around Barry, comforting him. 

“What’s up Care Bear?”

Barry smiled at the nickname, ever since Brian used it during an episode it stuck with everyone. 

“I, uh, I wanted to ask you something about Arin.” 

Dan nodded, waiting for Barry to continue, but he seemed to have lost confidence. He didn’t mind waiting, if Barry thought it was important enough to bring up then it probably was. 

“If… If say I were to ask him out, would you be okay with it.” 

Barry was blushing, his face scarlet. Finding it sweet, Dan hugged Barry closer to him, kissing his cheek which made Barry’s blush deepen to a crimson colour. 

“Dude of course I’d be okay with it. I never knew you had a crush on Arin, that’s adorable,” Dan cooed. He appreciated the fact that Barry asked him, even though it wasn’t necessary. 

“So how long have you had a thing for him?” 

“I didn’t know you were such a gossip about this kind of stuff.” Barry laughed at Dan’s behaviour, feeling a lot more relaxed. 

“I’m not, it’s just that, well you haven’t been with anyone since I met you, and I’ve never heard you talk about having a crush before.” 

Barry’s eyes fell to the floor, suddenly drawn to a shirt that had been left there. At first, Dan was confused but soon it dawned on him. 

“Wait, you’ve had a crush on Arin for three years?” 

Barry shook his head. He felt a little ashamed. 

“Five.” 

Like a goldfish, Dan’s mouth opened and closed as he tried to figure out what to say. 

“Oh fuck, Bear I’m… God, I thought that was just how you acted around Arin. I’m sorry, seeing me with him must have sucked.” Dan felt terrible, he knew what it was like to be in love with someone and see them with someone else.

“It wasn’t that bad, you guys are my friends so I want you to be happy.”

Dan mentally rolled his eyes. Barry was always like this, he put others before himself constantly, even if it meant he ended up getting hurt.

“So you’re going to ask him.” 

Barry nodded. 

“Yeah, even if he doesn’t want to date me at least I’ll have gotten this off of my chest.”

Dan wished him luck and Barry left to go to bed, noticing how late it was. 

Knowing that Dan was going to be out with Brian tomorrow Barry decided to send a text to Arin, asking if he wanted to come over and hang out. It was best to get this done as soon as possible before he chickened out of it. 

“Sure, it’s been a while since we’ve hung out together, just the two of us ;)”

Barry sent a quick response and said goodnight. His heart was racing and he had no idea how he fell asleep, but he did, somehow waking up late and he only had half an hour to get ready. 

He quickly brushed his teeth, before washing his body down with a flannel, knowing he didn’t have time to shower. He shoved on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, knowing he didn’t have to dress up for Arin, who would be wearing a similar outfit. Coffee was brewing and eggs were almost done when Arin knocked on the door. 

“It’s open,” Barry called as he scooped the eggs onto two plates, waiting for the toast to pop out of the toaster. 

“How did you know I skipped breakfast?” Arin laughed, resting his head on Barry’s shoulder, something Barry would never get used to. After five years it still made his heart feel as if it had grown three sizes. 

“Because you always oversleep on your days off,” Barry replied while buttering toast. 

They ate in comfortable silence, bring up topics now and again. Arin complimented Barry’s cooking as Barry collected the two plates and put them in the sink to be washed later. 

A while later the men were in the middle of a Smash Bros match, Barry was winning, he had won almost every match so far. Barry was concentrating hard on the screen and didn’t notice Arin give up playing to tackle Barry, making him drop his controller. When Arin went to pick up his own control and win he lost his balance, falling on top of Barry again, but this time he was much closer to the younger man’s face, their lips almost brushing. 

Barry knew he was bright red at this point, and Arin was making no effort to move, his eyes fixated on Barry’s lips. He’d been thinking about Barry a lot, since before he and Dan broke up, and now seemed like the perfect chance to bring it up. His eyes rose back up, meeting with Barry’s cool blue ones.

“I never noticed how blue your eyes were.” 

Barry laughed, but it was not a cruel laugh which Arin took as a good sign. He was never that good at flirting, and it occurred to him how cheesy that line was, causing him to bury his head in Barry’s chest. 

“I mean it though,” he mumbled, slightly annoyed, both at himself and Barry, who had now stopped laughing. 

“Wait, are you…” Barry couldn’t believe it, Arin had to be joking.

“Are you flirting with me?” 

Arin nodded, his head still in Barry’s chest as he tried to hide his embarrassment. Barry began playing with Arin’s hair, causing him to look up at Barry, wondering why he wasn’t saying anything about it. 

Barry lent down, and Arin raised his head, meeting Barry half way to kiss him. 

The kiss was short, soft and sweet. It was everything Barry had been waiting a little over five years for. 

“I love you,” Barry admitted, hoping he wasn’t going too fast. 

“I love you too.” 

Kissing soon lead to passionate making out. Barry and Dan and a rule of no sex on the couch, and even though Barry knew Dan had broken that rule a few times that didn’t mean he was going to, not yet at least. Arin carried Barry bridal style to the bedroom, laying him down on the bed. 

They carried on making out, Arin now straddling Barry, grinding against him. A moan escaped Barry’s lips and he was both surprised and embarrassed by how loud and high pitched it was. Arin didn’t seem to mine, in fact, it spurred him on, and soon both men were shirtless and Arin’s hands were on Barry’s sweatpants. 

“Are you okay with this?” 

Barry nodded, he was nervous but ready. He lifted his hips slightly, making it easier for Arin. 

“Didn’t take you for a guy who goes commando.” Arin smirked, as he removed his own sweatpants and underwear. 

“Forgot to do laundry,” was all Barry could say before Arin’s lips locked with his again. 

Neither of the two were prepared for this, Barry knew Dan would probably have supplies but he felt bad taking them without asking permission, so they settled for grinding against each other. 

“Ar, I think I’m gonna…” Barry could barely get his words out as Arin practically attacked his lips, trailing down his neck and then going back up to meet his lips again. Arin’s hand snaked down and he grasped both of their cocks, rapidly jerking the both of them off. 

Barry came first with a loud moan against Arin’s lips. He clawed against Arin’s back causing the older man to let out a low whimper and he came not long after, his cum mixing with Barry’s. He briefly considered licking the cum off his hand, but decided against it, instead of grabbing a tissue off of Barry’s nightstand to wipe it off. He chucked it in the bin and miraculously it actually went in. 

“Arin wins,” he laughed. 

“You’re such a dork,” Barry said, also laughing softly. 

“You love it,” Arin replied, moving off of Barry to lay next to him. Barry cuddled into him, smiling as Arin wraps an arm around his waist. 

“I do.”


End file.
